heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Velanna
Velanna is a Dalish elf mage and a potential companion in the Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening expansion. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening The Warden-Commander/The Warden & the Grey Wardens first encounter Velanna in the Wending Wood when they set out to protect the arlings' trade routes. Velanna has been murdering humans who cross her path in an attempt to terrorize the nearby villages. When the Warden-Commander explains their objective, Velanna agrees to stand aside to allow the Wardens to eliminate the Darkspawn. The Warden-Commander learns from a wounded Militiaman who has become a ghoul that it was actually the darkspawn who took Seranni and killed the other elves. Velanna suspects the Wardens' of treachery and unleashes a pack of Sylvans on them. After slaying the Sylvans, the Warden-Commander corners Velanna at her campsite next to the cairns of her comrades. The Warden-Commander may slay Velanna for her deeds or reveal the Darkspawn's role in abducting her sister. Once fully appraised of the situation, Velanna asks the Warden-Commander to join them in hunting down the darkspawn responsible for her sister's abduction in hopes of rescuing her. Together they track the darkspawn to the nearby Silverite Mine where they are captured by The Architect and imprisoned in its' Laboratory. Velanna and the Wardens are freed from their cell by Seranni, now infected with the darkspawn taint, before she mysteriously vanishes. Together the party slay the gathered darkspawn however before they can kill it, the Architect escapes to the Deep Roads collapsing the passage behind it. Realizing that only Grey Warden training will grant her the abilities to track down the Architect and thus have any hope of rescuing her sister, Velanna offers to pledge herself to the order, in exchange for their unique powers. Velanna subsequently survives the Joining and becomes a full fledged Grey Warden. Once her approval becomes high enough, Velanna will encounter a group of Dalish hunters from her clan, led by Maren. Velanna learns from that Ilshae has passed on and this prompts Velanna to later reveal the circumstances that led to her leaving her clan to the Warden-Commander. If Velanna is among the Warden squadron that attacks Drake's Fall, Seranni will be countered one more time. Seranni and Velanna briefly discuss the similarities between the Architect's darkspawn and the Dalish before Seranni vanishes again, leaving Velanna bewildered. Fate 'Left to defend Vigil's Keep'(Unknown) If left to defend Vigil's Keep, and the Warden chooses to save the City of Amaranthine, the surviving defenders watch in horror as a section of stone collapses upon her. When the rubble is later cleared, no body is found. Velanna is just gone. This occurs even if the walls are never breached. 'Saved at Vigil's Keep'(Alive) If the Warden chooses to save Vigil's Keep, Velanna survives, though she does not return to her clan. Thanks to her friendship with the Warden Commander, she may eventually change her views on humankind. In the wake of the defeat of The Mother, when darkspawn stragglers attempt to attack a human village, Velanna single-handedly defends them. 'Spared the Architect with Velanna present'(Unknown) If the Warden takes Velanna along and allies with the Architect against the Mother, Velanna will remain with the Wardens, but years later, on an expedition in the Deep Roads, Velanna takes off on her own after saying she had seen Seranni in the shadows. The other Wardens searched for her, but she was truly gone. Taking Velanna along during the final mission is not necessary; she might still have this even if she was not there when the Architect was spared. 'Killed the Architect with Velanna present'(Alive) If the Warden chooses to kill the Architect and Velanna survives the attack on Vigil's Keep (either because the Warden chose to save the Keep or was with Velanna when saving Amaranthine), she never sees her sister again. She partly blames the Commander for this, as she believes the Architect would have released her sister had they allied themselves with him, and this forever remains a source of friction between the two. Allies *Oghren *Nathaniel Howe *Anders *The Warden/The Warden-Commander *Justice *Sighrun *The Architect (Determinant) Enemies *The Mother *The Architect (Determinant) *Darkspawn Trivia Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening *Velanna's favorite color is green. *When Velanna is recruited, she is wearing a Ring of Study, however it is unknown how this came into her possession. *Velanna's vallaslin is unique to her and Seranni. Dragon Age II *Velanna almost appeared in DAII, but was scrapped from the game after Anders was inserted into the game. *The writers weren't sure Anders would be the Awakening character coming over to Dragon Age II and merging with Justice — for a while it was going to be Velanna. Category:Female Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age Awakening Category:Elves Category:Warden Companions Category:Magic Category:Mages Category:Grey Wardens Category:Apostates Category:Protagonist Category:Determinant